


Loving Magnus

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Developing Relationship, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, no dialogue Malec fic kinda delving from what I'm picking up from the Shadowhunters TV series so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the fandom so let me know what you think!

The world always seemed to flip upside down whenever Alec was with Magnus.

He smiled and laughed. He stammered. And hell he even broke the damn Shadowhunter rules.

He enjoyed being with Magnus for no other reason than to just be with him, but it was every kind of strange for Alec, every kind of wrong. And yet it felt so right. It felt so good. 

And maybe that's what love really is, feeling so good and yet feeling so strange.

Alec didn't know what to do. He always lived by the book, by the rules. And there was no book or rules to how he felt about Magnus.

Loving Magnus- or _however_ he felt towards Magnus, was nothing but confusion to Alec. He was like a Roman lost in Greece. Nothing made sense. 

What confused Alec the most is how someone as amazing and charming as Magnus could ever see anything in him, a foot soldier in a never ending war.

What did Alec do to deserve somone as great as Magnus? 

He told himself that one day he would ask Magnus, but he kept putting it off. Thinking that maybe this was just a trick, a gimmick, that one day Magnus would wake up and realize he was too good for Alec, that everything he felt towards the Shadowhunter was just a quick fleeting feeling that really meant nothing to the warlock at all.

Alec would sometimes wake up and think that everything that happened with Magnus was just a dream. That _Magnus_ was _just_ a _dream_. If he wasn't with Magnus he would have to call him, just to hear his voice. To know that _Magnus_ is in fact real. That the best part of his life wasn't just a dream. 

He always let out a little sigh of relief when Magnus answered the phone after waking up like that. And Magnus begun to understand, though Alec never explained it, that Alec just really needed to hear Mangus's voice, to know that the warlock was in fact real. 

And though he never told Alec this, Mangus always breathed a little easier once he got his call from Alec.


End file.
